


the end to (almost) all our pursuits

by Procrastinating_Dragonfly



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Fools in Love, M/M, Married Couple dynamics, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinating_Dragonfly/pseuds/Procrastinating_Dragonfly
Summary: In which Junhee and San don't realize how disgustingly domestic they are and they keep dancing around each other.
Relationships: Park Junhee | Jun/Choi San
Kudos: 25
Collections: Stupid Cupid FicFest 2020





	the end to (almost) all our pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really signed up for this fest but whoop! Stepped in to substitute for a dear friend. First proper cross-ship I write!

The time is 17:53, and San is still holed up in his room. 

Under normal circumstances - were San a normal person, that is - this wouldn’t be a problem. Movie night starts at 18:00, and it’s held at Byeongkwan’s place, and Byeongkwan lives right across the hall. 

But San isn’t a normal person, and Junhee knows his flatmate like the back of his hand, and he  _ knows _ he’s not ready _.  _

"Choi San, so help me, if you make us late again-"

"I'm almost ready!" comes the muffled reply.

"You're not ready yet?" Junhee shouts, marching towards his flatmate's room.

"I said  _ almost _ !" 

"You're  _ never _ ready, I bet you haven't even picked your clothes yet," Junhee growls, throwing open the door to San’s room to find his flatmate in front of the mirror, brush in hand, eyeshadow only done on one eye, and wearing nothing but his underwear. 

“Knew it. You always make us late.” Before San can reply, Junhee opens his closet and starts sorting clothes. They  _ could  _ just go as-is, it’s just a movie with their friends, but he has long accepted San’s radical need to look appealing in every mundane occasion for God-knows-what-reason. 

It’s honestly irritating. As if San isn’t already one of the most gorgeous people Junhee has ever seen. 

“Here you go,” Junhee sighs, throwing an outfit on the bed. It’s just a simple black pleated skirt and crop top, but San looks deadly in anything, and at least it won’t take him forever to put on.

“That’s why I love you," the younger winks, picking up the clothes and examining them. 

Oh, San. He always talks without considering the weight of his words. 

He can't know, Junhee reasons, smiling back before he excuses himself. He's harbored this crush on San for almost half the year they've been living together, he can deal with the occasional bouts of heartache. What he  _ cannot  _ deal with, however, is being late to yet another movie night. 

"If you make us late again, you’re buying dinner!" 

* * *

Movie night is, for all intents and purposes, a ritual. 

They get there late, as usual, because San needs an extra twenty minutes just to finish his makeup, and the moment they walk in, Wooyoung gasps and squeals  _ hot _ ,  _ Sannie _ ! Junhee hums in agreement, while San laughs and starts pouring both of them a drink. 

Then, they fight over what movie to watch, inevitably throw a die from Byeongkwan's impressive gaming collection, and cuddle up on the couch, where four people don't fit, so San makes himself comfortable in Junhee's lap, and Byeongkwan wiggles his eyebrows at them when he thinks San isn't looking. 

It's a romantic comedy tonight, something light-hearted enough that Junhee allows himself to get distracted at times and check his phone. 

"Look, it’s Junhee and San," Wooyoung laughs, pointing at the screen. Junhee looks up from his Instagram, almost expecting their friends to have some sort of decency, only to find the main characters of the comedy sharing a milkshake with two straws.

"Very funny," San deadpans. 

"No, it's  _ literally _ you," Wooyoung insists, snickering at the way Junhee grows red.

"It's just more comfortable," he tries to justify at the same time San blurts out  _ "Fellas, is it gay to share a drink with your flatmate?" _ .

So maybe they don’t like doing dishes, and sharing one glass is easier for them both. It’s not like Junhee hasn’t thought about how unnecessary romantic it looks, but San never hinted at anything more, so he opts to ignore the old lady duo and go back to his mindless scrolling. 

"Look, it's you again," Byeongkwan interrupts him. Junhee checks again - why he still listens to Kim Byeongkwan is lost on him - which is a mistake, because the female protagonist is fixing her boyfriend's clothes, and Junhee wants to die. 

_ "Yeah, yeah, I'm late- oh, no, Park Junhee, you're not going out with your shirt like that, come here. Geez, what would you even do without me _ . _ " _

So. Yeah. 

"For the last time, we're not flirting," Junhee sighs. San is a caring person. 

"Yeah, we know,” Wooyoung snorts, “You're an old married couple." 

"We are  _ not _ ," San and Junhee insist in unison, only to groan at each other. The silence that stretches between the four would be awkward, if the movie going on in the background didn’t make it almost comical, Junhee thinks. 

“Yeah, no,” Wooyoung decides. “This has gone on for too long. You deal with the other one,” he nods to Byeongkwan. “Hyung, a word?” 

Wooyoung motions him to the door behind them, eyes leaving little room for discussion. Junhee gulps, saliva thick in his throat, but he pauses the movie and obediently follows Wooyoung to his room. 

He doesn’t realize how nervous he is until he unceremoniously throws himself on Wooyoung’s bed and the sheets stick to his legs almost immediately. If Wooyoung notices how much he’s sweating, he has the small mercy not to point it out. It’s the only mercy he does grant him. 

“Are you  _ actually _ dumb, or are you just playing with San’s heart?”   


“What?” 

There’s a moment of pause, where Junhee is trying to gather the words to express how  _ laughable  _ it is that he would ever want to, let alone be capable of playing with Choi San’s heart, and Wooyoung is staring in pure disbelief. 

“So, dumb. You’re just actually dumb,” he finally murmurs, the weight of realization heavy in his voice. “Hyung? You are basically an old married couple, and you’re perfect for each other,” he enunciates slowly. “I mean it. Just look at how fucking stupid you both are.” 

“Wooyoung-” 

“You cook together every night and San comes to whine to me if you don’t eat with him,” Wooyoung interrupts him. It’s true, San is very vocal about his displeasure for eating alone, but Junhee’s previous flatmate had the horrible habit of sitting alone in a corner of the kitchen and leaving as soon as Junhee tried to join him for a meal, and Junhee hates feeling like a stranger in a place that’s supposed to be his, too. They both enjoy spending time together, so of course he caught the chance to eat with San on a regular basis, like normal people that share an apartment. 

He doesn’t have time to say any of that, though, before Wooyoung holds down his pinkie and pulls down his ring finger, too, to count. “You get each other gifts like puppies in love.” The middle finger goes down, too. “You bake for him on a regular basis. And what’s worse, he eats it.”

“He likes my cakes,” Junhee feebly tries to protest, but Wooyoung’s shocked gaze is enough to make him shut up again. 

“Your cakes taste like flour with a raw egg inside and some sugar on top. And San eats that shit every time without fail, because  _ Junhee-hyung made it for me,”  _ he mocks, in an unfortunately accurate depiction, “ _ It didn’t come out great this time but what am I supposed to do? Throw it away?” _

Junhee pauses. “Does he really hate my cakes?”    


“Oh, sweet summer hyung,” Wooyoung sighs. “Please never feed him homemade sweets again. I’m actually afraid for his health.” 

Junhee wants to pout a little, but he’s too old for it. Maybe. Maybe he’s pouting anyway. 

The important part is still hanging in the air, though. 

San likes him back. At least, if Wooyoung is to be trusted. Wooyoung has a big mouth, and a tendency to spill secrets, but it still doesn’t sit right with Junhee that he would just find out like this. 

“Shouldn’t San tell me all this himself?”

“If you were less dense, you would have figured it out from the approximately ten thousand signs a day he sends you. I’ve literally seen the poor man drape his scarf across both your necks, and you are here all  _ Shouldn’t San tell me himself _ . Do you have any idea of how many times he’s cried on this same bed because Junhee-hyung doesn’t like him back and keeps ignoring his attempts to flirt, and then  _ just randomly  _ flirts back?”

Junhee can see it too clearly; San flopped on Wooyoung’s bed like a dead starfish, lamenting the idiocy of his dumb hyung. Probably even confused as to why Junhee keeps leading him on. 

He doesn’t know whether to hope that Byeongkwan is having the same conversation over in the living room, or not. The very thought of Kim Byeongkwan’s big, loud mouth spilling all his feelings in his place is enough to make him want to shrivel up and die, but it also does mean San will get a healthy reminder of the fact that Junhee is just an idiot, and will hopefully not hate him, and give maybe even give him a second chance. 

Unless-

“Wait, I’m interpreting this right? Right? Choi San likes me? Romantically?”

Wooyoung glares. 

“Okay, okay, I get it. But like- romantically, right?” 

“Hyung!” 

“Leaving! Leaving now!” 

He doesn’t really leave in time, because the moment he’s about to grab the handle, the door to Wooyoung’s room flies open on its own, to reveal San standing awkwardly in the hallway. One look at his face is enough to know Byeongkwan did, in fact, opt to have the same talk. Junhee wants to die a little. 

A little. Just a little. The moment their eyes meet, it all dissipates into thin air, as they both start laughing. Junhee is somehow aware they look like idiots, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when he finds himself holding San in the middle of their friends’ hall.

He should’ve known, maybe, and San should’ve, too, but Junhee finds it doesn’t really matter. Nothing has changed, except maybe they’re a little more aware. There could be a thousand talks to be had, but they’ll all be entirely needless, when they could just go back to their apartment later tonight, and Junhee will fuss over San until he takes his makeup off, and San will pull him on the couch to cuddle, like always. 

He thinks he likes it better that way. 

“I still want to finish that movie, though!” Byeongkwan calls from the living room, breaking the moment. The two dissolve into a fit of giggles, Wooyoung shortly behind them. 

“Okay,” San agrees. “Movie first, if you need to watch a second set of idiots making drama so badly.”

“Choi San!” Junhee laughs. “I’m still older than you!” 

“Love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider taking the time to leave a kudos or a comment, since you got all the way here! If anyone wants to talk the boys, writing, or anything else, you can find me on Twitter @lazy_libellula


End file.
